My lord
by Aki88
Summary: [finie]Cain mène une vie malheureuse depuis sa naissance, Riff s'inquiète et HOP là boum du yaoï comme j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas de fanfics comte cain ou god child j'ai retroussé mes manches et voilà!
1. My lord 1er baiser

**Notes de l'auteur (Akira): Je tiens à préciser qu'il est 2h04 du mat' ce qui explique p-e le fait qu'il y a de nombreuses conneries (surtout entre les crochets) ! Donc c'est ma 1ère fanfic' yaoï, ben j'espère qu'elle est potable et qu'elle n'est pas trop kitch... Donnez-moi votre avis histoire que je sache si je ferais mieux d'arrêter ou de continuer , ( je le prendrai p-e en compte, tout dépendra de mon humeur ce jour là XD) J'aime beaucoup Cain et Riff' et je trouve qu'ils forment un beau petit couple(même si peu originale je l'avoue) . L'histoire se passe avant la rencontre de Marywheater ce qui explique que Cain a sûrement encore l'impression qu'il ne sera jamais heureux. J'espère que le petit « résumé » sur l'enfance de Cain est plus ou moins correct et pas trop pelant si jamais tanpis. Peut-être prochainement la suite de cette fanfic' mais en hard **

**My Lord**

Une faible lumière éclairait encore le salon, dans un fauteuil un jeune homme taciturne aux cheveux de charbon et à la peau pâle lisait une page de journal l'air songeur. Dans l'encadrement de la porte le jeune Riffer observait le comte avec inquiétude :

_« Il est encore éveillé, il faut pourtant bien qu'il dorme ! Aaah, je le vois de jour en jour, M. Cain déperit.. __Trop de tristesse, de malheur et de haine ont traversé sa vie. Je ne le connais que depuis ses 12ans, et ce que j'ai aperçu de son existence est pire que tout._

_Jamais je n'avais vu de mes yeux pareil environnement malsain._ _Il était le fils d'un homme horrible qui se réjouissait de la tristesse d'autrui.__Il battait Cain chaque soir et lui faisait sûrement_ _subir d'autres_ _châtiments bien pire avant mon arrivée. La sœur de cet homme n'était autre que la mère de Cain. Quoi de plus terrible qu'un viol pour une jeune femme ? Eh bien,_ _l'inceste... M. Hargreaves avait encore frappé. Elle en est devenue_ _folle et a fini__ par se suicider en revoyant Cain... J'étais là_

_Ce fut horrible__Je ne peux imaginer la souffrance qu'il a dut endurer ce jour là. Mais bizarement celà le fit se resaisir. Le soir même son père qui avait appris la mort de sa sœur, essayait d' empoisonner son propre fils_ _mais cela_ _se retourna contre lui... _

_Quand je pense qu'avant de le connaître, je me plaignais de devoir mettre un terme à mes études de médecine pour servir les Hargreaves…Lui, il vécut bien d'autres affreuses épreuves, à tel point que, j'en suis sur, il pense ne jamais être heureux.Il se mêle d'un tas d'affaires sordides et collectionne des poisons tous plus dangereux et douloureux les uns que les autres. Et pendant tous ces drames et toutes ces escapades remplies de cadavres et de blessures, il garde un visage impassible et froid. _

_Depuis que je le connais, j'admire M. Cain et je ne quitterai jamais son service avant ma mort. Non, My Lord, je ne partirai pas, et je veillerai sur vous tant qu'il me restera un souffle, je voudrais tellement que vous ne partiez pas si souvent pour vous baigner dans une atmosphère aussi sordide, même si vous résolvez les affaires en question. J'ai tellement peur parfois... Peur que vous ne reveniez pas... Peur de vous perdre car je... je vous... »_

« - Alors Riff, tu rêvasses ? Tu sais, tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Mais Monsieur je me dois de rester auprès de vous, au cas ou vous auriez besoin de quelque chose. »

Cain le scruta de ses yeux d'or, penchant la tête avec une mine boudeuse.

« - Merci, mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul, tu sais. De toute façon je m'en vais, ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ramènerai pas de « cadeau », Riff. »

Un voile gris passa devant les yeux marines du serviteur.

_« Il va recommencer... Partir en pleine nuit se fondre dans l'ombre et peut-être que cette fois-ci il ne reviendra pas... Je ne peux le supporter mais que puis-je bien yfaire ? »_

Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Il aurait tellement voulupartager la douleur de son maître pour que son fardeau soit moins lourd. S'il avait pu échanger sa vie pour que son maître soit heureux, Riff l'aurait faitsans hésiter.

Il baissa la tête, ne voulant pas que son maître le voit ainsi. Ce dernierétait à présent en face de lui, le serviteur sursauta et rougit légèrement. Le jeune comte l'observa intensément, il fronçait les sourcils et pour la première fois semblait perdu.

« -Que... Qu'y a t'il Riff...Riffer ? »

Riffer ? Jamais il n'avait prononcé son nom, mais pourquoi ?

« -Je... Il n'y a rien,_my lord_... »

Il s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il sentit une main lui attraperle bras.Il resta pétrifié net. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles ils n'esquissèrent pas un seul geste.

« - Vous... vous désirez quelque chose monsieur ? »

Il ne s'était toujours pas retourné et parlait d'une voie monocorde tremblant légèrement malgré lui. Cain ne l'avait toujours pas lâché et semblait réfléchir très vite, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose.

« - Riff, puis-je te demander de te retourner ? »

Le majordome hésita longuement mais finit par s'exécuter, la tête basseles joues légèrement roses, il se retourna vers son maître n'osant pas croiser son regard. Celui-ci le scruta longuement et un silence pesant s'installa.

« -Tu t'inquiète beaucoup trop. »

Le plus jeune pris délicatement la tête de son aîné entre ses mains le forçant à croiser son regard ambré.

« - Tu sais parfois il vaut mieux ne pas garder de mystères, tu es trop tendre, si naïf, si doux... »

Ses yeux se noyèrent dans ceux du blond, Cain approcha son visage de celui de son majordome et lui frôla délicieusement les lèvres, puis il le fixa de ses yeux d'or. Riff rougissait de plus bel mais se sentaitmalgré lui soulagé.

« -Monsieur je... je...

-Chuut, n'en dis pas plus… » dit Cain d'une voix emplie de douceur « pas besoin de troubler ce moment avec des paroles, elles sont sources de malentendus (1) »

Il s'écarta, libérant la tête du majordome puis il entreprit d'approcher lentement son visage de celui du blond, permettant à ce dernier de se dégager si l'envie le prenait.Mais il n'en fit rien et quand le comtepressa ses lèvres contre les siennes,il lui rendit son baiser qui fut beaucoup plus langoureux, plus prolongé. Puis, il s'appuya contre la porte fermée (2), ne voulant pas se décoller des lèvres si douces et sucrées du jeune garçon. Riff se fit plus pressant et passa timidement un bout de langue.Il fut vite rassuré de voir que celle de Cain pointait à l'horizon(3). Ils s'enlaçaient à présent se serrant l'un contre l'autre, leurs soupirs rythmant leurs langues qui se mélangeaient avec passion...

**1 réplique made in « Le petit Prince » XD**

**2Et bang la porte était mal fermée et Riffer s'écroula platement sur le sol entrainant Cain dans sa chute et CENSURED**

**3 laaaangue, laaangue à l'horizon !**


	2. My lord Lemon v2

**Attention ceci est un lemon donc rapporte un acte sexuel explicite. De plus il est yaoï (donc homosexuel masculin) Si vous avez moins de 18ans ou que ceci vous dégoute ne lisez pas.**

Etant donné les quelques reviews que j'ai eu (et je vous dit un super giga méga grand merciii !) j'ai décidé de réécrire ce chapitre histoire que nos joyeux compères soient un peu moins OOC et surtout parce qu'après avoir lut la marque du bélier rouge-2 j'ai eut une nouvelle idée que je savais pas ou caser à par ici , donc si vous avez déjà lu sachez qu'il n'y a pratiquement pas de changement mais ce chapitre est quand même court donc ce serait chouette que vous le relisiez

**My lord – 2**

Les baisers au début timides devinrent aussi sensuels que 2 volcans. Des mains hésitantes détachèrent bouton par bouton la chemise de Cain, il entoura ses bras autour du blond qui s'arrêta net et logea sa tête dans le fin cou.

« - C'est comme avant Riff, quand j'étais enfant et que tu étais le seul à pouvoir calmer mes sanglots de geignard. Parfois j'ai regretté cette époque ou je pouvais me laisser aller à pleurer tout mon saoul dans tes longs bras...

Aujourd'hui vous ne pleurez plus mais vous pouvez toujours venir, je vous accueillerai. Je dois dire que ce genre de rapports m'a également manqué »

Fit-il pensivement, tout en replongeant son regard dans les yeux ambrés et prenant les lèvres du comte.

« - Humm il me semble que tu es beaucoup moins prude et renfermé que ce que je pensais...

ne vous fiez jamais aux apparences my lord... »

Il le poussa légèrement sur le lit à baldaquin, dont les draps étaient de soie couleur de sang, jusqu'à les faire basculer l'un sur l'autre, le majordome se rapprocha du visage de l'héritier Hargreaves de si près que celui-ci put sentir son souffle tiède et humide.

« - elles sont bien souvent trompeuses, vous qui êtes si perspicace auriez du le remarquer...

en effet... mais depuis quand un serviteur me ferait il des reproches ? »

Cain tentât de reprendre le dessus les faisant tomber du lit.

« - mais, je ne suis pas un serviteur comme les autres me semble t'il... Quoi que ça expliquerait peut-être pourquoi je suis le seul à rester à long terme...

non je ne suis pas un perver moi --, et je n'ai pas pour habitude de coucher avec mes serviteurs, tu sais, je suis plus réservé que tu ne le crois... Mais tu mérites une punition...

humm... alors comme ça vous comptez coucher avec moi ?

noooon je préfère te violer

Vos désirs sont des ordres my lord mais ne serait-ce pas plus judicieux de remonter sur le lit ? »

Ils se redressèrent et Cain tentât avec frénésie de déboutonner la chemise du blond mais ses mains tremblaient, il ne savait pourquoi, après tout c'était Riff, ils connaissaient tout l'un de l'autre même s'ils se découvraient des aspects encore inexplorés jusqu'ici. Il ne devait pas avoir peur c'était stupide... Oh fuck ! Il damna mille fois la personne qui avait inventé les boutons, quand de longs et souples doigts frôlèrent les siens et défirent ceux-ci comme s'ils n'existaient que pour accomplir ce simple geste tel un papillon se pose sur une fleur et meurt.

En quelques secondes la chemise de Riff tomba sans bruits sur le sol, découvrant ses bras musclés et aux poignets 2 fines cicatrices, seules traces d'un passé triste et d'un désespoir sans fin. Il ferma doucement les yeux, comme si la simple vue de ces marques le faisait souffrir, quand il sentit une petite main serrer la sienne.

Il ouvrit les yeux et put apercevoir un Cain qui regardait d'un air passionné comme si ça avait été un des plus beaux spectacles de son existence, ses doigts et approchait ses lèvres de la fine bande de chair rosie qui ornait son poignet.

Il commença par de petits baisers puis peu à peu passa sa langue comme pour goûter la peau du blond, blond qui, se remettant de ses émotions, continua ce qu'il avait délaissé plutôt, c'est à dire enlever les barrières de tissus qui le séparait du comte, découvrant ainsi les plaies rougeâtres décorant son dos blanc et frêle.

Il se mit à tâter traits par traits cette peau brûlante et anciennement malmenée comme pour en retenir chaque parcelle, car même s'il avait tous les jours l'occasion de le voir ce contact tactile était beaucoup plus suave et délicieux.

Cain se serra contre l'ex-étudiant en médecine qui le prit dans ses bras d'un geste protecteur. Le comte l'enlaça et s'aggripa à lui de toutes ses forces, comme pour se rassurer que ce n'était pas un rêve, il se pressa si fort contre le blond qu'il lui griffa légèrement le dos à cet instant des larmes coulèrent des yeux dorés, lui qui s'était promit de ne plus jamais pleurer...

Mais ces larmes étaient des larmes de joie et de soulagement, être enfin aimé par quelqu'un et pouvoir se permettre d'aimer ou plutôt apprendre à aimer.

Bientôt ils retombèrent sur le lit et Caïn caressa le torse de Riff de ses fins doigts avec une avidité non dissimulée. Le serviteur lui entreprit de passer une main dans le pantalon du lord.

Le jeune homme frémit légèrement à ce contact qui bien que nouveau soit tout sauf désagréable. L'aîné continua sa progression et passa ses doigts sur les délicates fesses du lord dont le souffle brûlant lui chatouillait le cou. C'était exquis.

Le brun voulut à son tour « tâter » ce qui se cachait en dessous du pantalon de Riff ou déjà une bosse apparaissait.

« - humm je te fais de l'effet on dirait

n'est-ce pas votre cas également ?

oui mais je n'ai pas encore touch'... eurgh »

Riff venait de frôler son aine qui à présent était complètement tendu. Une vague de chaleur époustouflante envahit ses reins, la caresse du blond se fit plus douce et gracieuse. Cain se laissait complètement abandonné secoué de temps à autre de légers spasmes. Le serviteur lui ôta alors entièrement son pantalon laissant apparaître la fière intimité du lord qui rougit un peu malgré lui1. Il se rapprocha alors du blond et prit ses lèvres pour enfin lui dire d'une voix enfantine :

« - ce n'est pas du jeu s'il n'y à que moi dénudé... »

Le majordome commença alors à se dévêtir pendant que le compte lui caressait et léchait les mamelons. Il était déjà dressé et ses joues devenaient de plus en plus roses, mais il se reprit et continua alors sa caresse sur les attributs de Cain dont les yeux ambrés étaient à présent entrouverts et fiévreux. Quand il se sentit venir Riff eut un sourire satisfait et retourna le brun avec douceur tout en lui faisant un dernier baiser dans le cou.

« - ça va aller ?

oui ça va j'en ai vu d'autre

En êtes vous certain ?

Mettrais-tu ma parole en doute Riff ? »

Le blond s'humecta alors un doigt et le plongea dans l'intimité de Cain qui d'abord se tendit violement sous la petite douleur puis se détendit, se laissant envahir par la douce chaleur qui émanait alors dans ce petit endroit jusqu'àlors insignifiant.

Quand Riff eut finit de le préparer, le brun était comme un volcan et sa douleur se mélangeait avec le plaisir. Le blond se plaçât alors derrière le lord, lui donnant la main et s'enfonçât petit à petit avec beaucoup de douceur. Au début le jeune lord eut un petit hoquet de souffrance et enfonça ses ongles dans la main fragile de son aîné créant de petites lunes de sang sur la chair blanche, puis une vague de plaisir l'envahit et quand Riff accéléra le rythme il crut être au paradis. Au bout de quelques minutes de pur bonheur pour chacun des amants ils éjaculèrent ensemble dans un dernier orgasme.

Cain se blottit dans les bras protecteurs de son amant et ils s'embrassèrent doucement simplement, d'un baiser chaste et innocent (2). le brun relevât alors la tête et regarda le blond dans les yeux .

« - Tu vas me le payer, punition pour vous cher Riffer en sucre, à mon tour maintenant !

- Je m'en réjoui d'avance Cainichou, j'ai été un vilain petit majordome »

Et ils vécurent heureux et firent l'amour toutes les nuits.

Fin

_1 je voulais lui mettre un boxer rouge sang mais parait qu'ils n'avaient rien en dessous de leur pantalon à cette époque_

_2 après ce qu'ils viennent de faire hummhumm..._

**Note d'aki : Voilà finie ! bon c'est pas trèèèèèèèèèès hot mais c'est un lemon quand même ! j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire car c'est mon 1er et puis j'arrivais pas à passer les préliminaires (j'ai pas assez d'expérience vV) je pense que c'est potable et j'aime bien le petit « discours » de fin. Bon les persos sont un peu OOC mais c'est plus marrant comme ça ! (ouioui j'ai pas su m'empêcher de déconner à la fin !) Ah oui ! J'oubliais, désolé mais je n'ai pas trouver énormément de noms pour remplacer Cain et Riff, ça fait répétition je sais et ça me désole.**

**Bon n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des commentaires et aurevoir pour une prochaine fanfic **


End file.
